1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an image processing apparatus, which can perform special image processing, and an image processing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image capturing apparatus including a fisheye optical system as proposed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-022108. The fisheye optical system of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-022108 is configured to have a large concave lens on the forefront surface. Such a fisheye optical system can form the image of a light beam from an angle of view of about 180° on the image sensor, although it produces a large distortion in the peripheral portion of an image.
By using a special wide-field optical system such as a fisheye optical system, a user can perform shooting that is impossible by a normal optical system. For example, assume that the user holds the image capturing apparatus such that the optical axis of the wide-field optical system faces the zenith. In this case, it is possible to shoot an image in all directions around the optical axis of the wide-field optical system, including the user himself/herself at once. When the user faces the wide-field optical system to himself/herself, special self-portrait photography can be performed in which not only the user's face but also his/her full-length body is shot. Since a wide range can be shot, blind manipulation shooting or no-look finder shooting, in which the user shoots without looking in the viewfinder, can also be performed in addition to the self-portrait photography.